Birthday One-Shot series
by ShesTheBoss19
Summary: My new Birthday One-Shot series created for my fans. Details for it can be found inside the First Chapter.


Natsu x Kagura, made for GUIDix

 **(A Path leading to the west of Fiore)**

Natsu was walking alone for now, which he had been doing for the past while. Not so much by choice but he heard a scream late at night and decided to investigate, which lead him to where he is currently. Lost…

He'd left Happy sleeping in the Hotel room because it was probably not going to be worth waking him up, but the scent followed on for quite a long time and eventually he picked up a powerful magic source ahead.

' _This might be interesting. I'm all fired up'_ Natsu thought as he felt another strong wave of magic rush past him. The tree line ahead was becoming damaged by what was likely a pretty good battle and Natsu was never one to shy away from a fight, and so, he charged into the trees.

As Natsu broke through the tree line he spotted a somewhat familiar face, Kagura Mikazuchi, the **Gravity Mage** from Mermaid Heel that he'd met in the Grand Magic Games. He'd never really spoken to her much apart from an odd word exchanged at the ball but he still recognized her.

What he didn't recognize was the large beast she was fighting. It was standing just over 12 ft. tall, and it had a large, woolly back on it, long sharp claws coming off or it's 5 out of 8 remaining arms and it gave off a strange smell of what was likely a poison or venom, it was too difficult to decide on which one. The thing was large and appeared to have only one goal, which was to kill. Self-preservation was not one of its priorities seeing as it let itself take damage if only to deal out damage to Kagura.

"Holy shit, he's really doing a number on ya', ain't he?" Natsu said aloud as he watched Kagura parry a large claw that was swung at her.

Kagura put some distance between herself and the monster to glance at Natsu quickly before turning back to the monster to watch for any sudden movements. "I don't require assistance, you may return to what you were doing prior to finding me." She said as she rolled away from another large claw and lifted herself over the creature to strike its back, but was quickly hit out of the air by its irregular movements.

"Okay, I'll do what I was doing before. I was looking for someone who needed help, and I think I found em'" he stated before lunging at the beast as it locked its hungry eyes on the wounded body of Kagura.

In a flurry of swords and streams of raging fire, the beast finally fell and so did Kagura. She was incredibly exhausted, and so, she simply ran out of steam to hold herself up. She didn't fall unconscious which was a miracle, but the only one in any condition to move was Natsu.

"Hey, I'll take you to the nearest town and patch you up. But eh… can you tell me where that is?" Natsu asked as he moved to pick up Kagura from the ground.

With a shaky voice Kagura said "Walk east until you're out of the trees and follow the North path for about 1.3 Kilometres and you're there." She directed, not feeling like she could protest against his offer and so, with her pride out the window, she accepted his help.

With a hand under her knees and one wrapped around her shoulder he carried her and followed the given directions. Whilst Kagura was being carried she found herself exhausted enough to find some sleep in the **Dragon Slayers** arms.

With Kagura sleeping in his arms, Natsu was given a bit of time to actually admire how beautiful she was. Natsu had seen his fair share of beautiful women in his time. I mean, was in a guild with Mira, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Cana and many more but Kagura still stood out as incredible in his eyes.

Despite her torn up clothes, messy hair and bloodied skin, she looked pretty much flawless. There wasn't a curve on her body that didn't seem appealing, but it was clear that she didn't fancy men feasting their eyes on her because she tried to keep it covered up yet remain fashionable as well. Unlike Lucy who flashes more skin than a cheap hooker most of the time.

What Natsu seemed to find particularly nice was how graceful she could be. After fighting alongside her he actually got a taste, first hand, of what it's like to be matched with someone whom he could synergize with, yet know nothing about.

"You're really awesome, you know." He whispered softly, which was quiet enough to not disturb her from her sleep.

As Natsu approached the town, he realized that it wasn't the one he'd left Happy in but it was probably the next one along. Either way, Natsu found another Hotel, paid for a room and dropped Kagura off before gathering a first aid kit from a local late night health clinic.

After giving Kagura a basic dressing as well as sterilizing most of her wounds, he set her down on the bed and he himself stumbled over to the couch and got some much needed rest himself. Today was tough for Natsu as well, I mean, he had to stop a Train Heist. _Train Heist._ Yes his job required him to sit on a train for 4 hours to defend cargo from thief's that never even showed up. So yes, he was tired too and not long after he sat down, sleep found him.

Almost the second that Natsu let a light snore loose, Kaguras eyes snapped open and she instantly found her eyes glued to Natsu. Yeah, she wasn't actually asleep at all through that whole thing.

"He didn't even try anything… The way he was looking at me when he was carrying me suggested that he'd attempt to take advantage of me, but I am pleasantly surprised to find he didn't do anything…" Kagura said aloud as she stood up from the bed and created a blanket of **Gravity Magic** underneath Natsu and she moved him to where she used to be. "… Because that means the first move is mine, Natsu Dragneel." Kagura continued with a lustful tone.

This was unlike her, but that fight turned her on harder than someone with Persistent Sexual Arousal Syndrome (PSAS) and she had to relieve this on someone, so who better than a naïve, young, sexy, powerful and available mage? Why no one had claimed him yet was a mystery to her, but she could be damn sure that if anyone was going to indulge in Natsu, it would be her tonight.

With Natsu resting on her **Gravity magic,** she wrapped more of her magic around him to create a sort of trap, holding his body down. It was incredible that he was such a heavy sleeper despite his sharp senses.

Kagura removed her already tattered clothes and let her naked body float inches above Natsu, whom she had started to undress as well. The fact that he was floating made it a piece of cake to undress him.

With the two of them ready, Kagura brought her mouth down to Natsu's currently soft member and wrapped her lips around it, rising and dropping her head rhythmically, keeping a solid seal around it only breaking from time to time to breathe a bit. This was enough to make Natsu wake up, but he couldn't move under the powerful weight of her magic.

"Kagura, what the hell?" Natsu asked as he cast his eyes downward to see Kagura sucking him off.

Kagura let go and looked up at Natsu, her hands continuing the work her mouth started. "That fight got me riled up, so I took an opportunity." She attempted to justify but didn't really seem interested in taking it much further. "I mean, you were admiring me the whole way here. I could feel your eyes looking at me." She said with a teasing voice as she knelt up a bit and brought her legs either side of Natsu's hips.

"If you want me to stop, then I will. But, well Natsu…" Kagura leant forward and pressed her breasts into Natsus chest, leaving their faces centimetres apart from one another "…you're going to enjoy this too." She said, capturing his mouth as she buried Natsu in herself, and man did it feel good.

Kagura let out a loud moan as she started to rock back and forward on Natsu, keeping their mouths joined for a bit longer before splitting off, a small line of saliva left between their mouths. Just as Kagura let herself pull away from Natsu's face, Natsu lifted his head close to her own and cooed "You lost your concentration." As he swiftly moved his hands up and out of Kaguras magic, pushing her backwards onto the bed and with their positions reversed, Natsu began to work his own body.

He thrust into her with fast and powerful movements, Kagura moaning louder and louder with each one as the two continued. "Mmm, Natsu. I told you that you'd enjoy tonight." Kagura purred out before her moaning continued.

Natsu ignored the comment and began massaging Kaguras large breasts with his hands, his mouth moving down to her nipples as he began to suck on them and occasionally he'd nip her with his teeth, causing sharp, short moans.

Kagura wrapped her arms around Natsus back, her hands digging into the sweaty muscles as Natsu continued to indulge in his carnal desire, frantically spurred on by Kaguras uncharacteristically confident approach to Natsus body.

"Don't stop." She rasped desperately as Natsu brought a whole new meaning to the word magic. "I know you can go harder than that, Dragon Boy." She teased out, rolling sideways off of the bed with Natsu landing on the hard floor, the impact pushing Natsu deeper into Kaguras wet slit. "Ahhhh!" she cried out.

With Kagura on top, the pace increased as she pinned Natsu's hands above his head, which he willingly accepted for everything in this moment was incredible, the feel, smell, sounds, taste and the sight. All 5 of his senses were in a state of total, fiery, bliss that was teaming head-to-toe in passion.

Kagura pressed her walls tighter around Natsu as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her climax, fire beginning to pool in her stomach as their intense time seemed to slow down and she let out a final, scream of "Natsu!" Before she stopped rocking and fell onto Natsu, her body relaxing on his warm, powerful body.

Kagura could still feel Natsu pulsing inside of her, which was enough encouragement to keep going. After all, where's the fun if only one person gets to truly enjoy this? Slowly, she kissed Natsu and began to ride him again, slower, deeper movements to begin with that became harder and faster, their hips slamming into one another.

"Kagura! I'm almost-"He blurted out desperately trying to give warning to the beautiful woman on top of him as she came down and locked her lips around his neck, sucking in the skin and biting down, leaving a mark on his skin.

Natsus moaning grew louder and his breathing became heavier until he felt one final shockwave of pleasure rock his body before he came inside Kagura, who rolled off of him, their panting bodies lying next to one another, their fingers locked together as they caught their breaths.

"Best damn job I ever went on." Natsu let out with a large sigh.

"I'll say. Never thought I'd find myself happy that someone helped me with a job." She agreed, looking over at Natsu, who was currently staring at the celling.

"Hey… Natsu?" She asked quietly, not sure about how to approach the Dragon Slayer about the following question.

"Yeah?" He replied with a gentle smile.

"What now? About us? Was that just a one night stand thing or do you… maybe, I don't know… wanna-" She was cut off when Natsu started laughing, causing her to shrink back a bit at the thought of him laughing at her proposal.

"How can you go from jumping on a naked guy and banging him with no regret, to stuttering about a question? You're cute that way though, it's nice."

"Well then, do you want to maybe, see each other more often? You know… like a proper, somewhat normal, relationship." She finished with a bit more confidence at hearing him compliment her.

"I didn't think you'd actually be interested in guys, with being in an all-girls Guild and all." He said, rolling onto his side to look her in the eyes.

"Well no. I'm in my Guild because of how sexist some men can be towards female mages." She reasoned quickly "And I get the feeling that you're not someone who judges a person based on their sex or race."

Natsu Shook his head and concluded the question that she asked with "If you're willing to put up with me, then yeah, I'd love that, Kagura."

Natsu crawled up onto the bed in the room and lay down, however moments before he fell asleep, he felt a weight press against his side and an arm wrap around his chest as the two were quickly found my their exhaustion.

 **(A/N: Happy fucking birthday! I really liked writing this story because I myself love shipping Natsu off with other girls' out-with FT, especially Kagura but it's just not that common and most people request other pairings, so I never really get to do much of it, but this was fun to write. Happy Birthday to Guido DC, who is a new writer on FanFiction and one of the people I have agreed to help with his new story. If anyone is wanting advice on writing, a beta reader or just a general chat about stuff then don't be shy to send me a message on Facebook.**

 **Also, you can leave me a message like a month or so before your birthday and I'll write a One-Shot based on your preference. I'll use Facebook PM's to contact you about what details you would like. Hope you all have a good one.**

 **See you all later and I hope you're all well**

 **Sincerely  
-ShesTheBoss19)**


End file.
